


Missing Pieces - Epilogue

by Nethvester



Series: Missing Pieces [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nethvester/pseuds/Nethvester
Summary: The epilogue I should have given you. But was to enamored of my ending to provide as a piece of the original.The Finder Series (Viewfinder), is written by, illustrated by, and belongs to Yamane Ayano. I own none of her characters and make no money from this fan fiction.





	Missing Pieces - Epilogue

_**Seven Years Later**_  
  
Asami glared at Kirishima. The secretary just frowned back and flicked his fingers over his tablet. The device Asami had just sat down dinged as Kirishima said, "The financial reports for Dracen and Tomei Nawa. Taketo has asked for a six percent increase in budget."  
  
Asami sighed and picked his tablet back up, "His reasons?"  
  
"Both clubs have seen a nearly twelve percent growth in revenue since Taketo took over management. He claims he can increase that to nearly thirty if you'd give him enough budget to bring in regional DJs for Dracen and allow for the expansion of the Tomei Nawa dancers."  
  
"He's not looking to add strippers to Tomei Nawa is he?" Asami asked as he looked through the proposals Taketo had written up.  
  
In truth Asami intended to just sign the approval page. He only glanced through the proposals because Kirishima kept 'finding' additional work that for some reason couldn't wait until after Asami returned to the office later in the week.  
  
The man had waded through several boring meetings and then signed so much paperwork he was certain there were no fingerprints left on his thumb. He finally decided that Kirishima was helping Akihito out by keeping him in the office.  
  
He reached the last page and replied to his own question, "He wants to include Aerial Silk performances on non-master nights for those visitors that don't want to or were not offered the special passes. Approved." He glanced up at Kei, "Can I please go home to my lifemate now?"  
  
He nearly missed Kirishima's smile as the man flicked through the files on his tablet, "I suppose that enough business has been taken care of for your plans with Akihito to commence." He closed the soft cover and bowed, "Suoh is waiting in the limo down stairs."  
  
Asami wasted no time shrugging into his coat. He didn't bother to button it up as he made his way to the building's private express elevator. Kei did smile as he bowed at his boss's retreating form before calling out just as the elevator doors closed, "Congratulations Ryuichi."  
  
Asami nearly opened the lift doors at that statement but brushed it off as Kei being happy for him surviving the last seven years with Akihito. Who could have known that once the boy trusted it would be with his whole body, mind, and soul or that it would open up a whole new set of issues with keeping the boy safe.  
  
Asami laughed as he thought back. Once the dust of the war Aloysius nearly started had settled, Akihito and Kaida had taken to life without fear like fish to water. Both had entered university. Kaida still attended seeking her doctorate. She also wrote, performed and recorded her own music under Sion's record label.  
  
Aki had settled for an associate's degree in photo journalism. He completed the two year program in one and though he still studied and created beautiful and powerful art under Aibi-sensei, he also spent numerous nights chasing dirty politicians, human yuzaka, and other undesirables across Tokyo.  
  
He was ruthless with his investigations and ferreted out numerous facts and misdeeds of persons others believed to be saints. His main targets were those involved in the flesh trade. He held a particular hatred for slavers especially when children were involved. Whenever that person happened to be of the People, he'd bring all that evidence to the council to see that justice was done.  
  
The elevator doors opened to his limo waiting in the underground parking lot. Suoh held open the door and bowed low as Asami slid into the back seat. During the drive Asami smiled as he thought of his and Akihito's celebration the year after he'd gotten his degree. He'd surprised the boy with a trip to Germany.  
  
The drive back to the pent house was quiet and surprisingly short considering the traffic. Asami slid out of the car only twenty minutes after leaving Sion headquarters and walked swiftly to their private elevator. Kasumi waved to him and shouted, "Congrats!" as the doors slid closed.  
  
When he reached the top floor the lift doors opened on Taketo, Kou and Kaida just leaving the penthouse. Asami smiled to himself thinking, Akihito must have something large planned to have needed so much help. I hope there won't be very many left overs. The three young people passed him by in the hallway; all three congratulated him as they entered the elevator.  
  
Ok, that is now getting weird. Asami shook his head and entered the penthouse. Most of the lights were off and everything was quiet. Asami figured he'd find Akihito either in the kitchen cooking or in the bedroom. Since he was home in time for dinner he checked the kitchen first. Not only was there no Akihito the spotless place led Asami to believe that Akihito had decided to get sushi and sashimi delivered instead. There was certainly no way Akihito could cook something now and them eat at any decent hour.  
  
Asami left the kitchen via the long hallway. He heard Aki voice speaking lowly as he reached the bedroom side of the living area. His boy was singing softly. It wasn't a talent Aki displayed often and though he was certainly not as gifted as his sister Akihito's voice was something Asami would always stop and listen to. Whatever song the boy was singing came to a quick end and Asami heard him whisper, "there now we just have to wait."  
  
Asami was surprised to find that Akihito's voice came from the bedroom Kaida had occupied before the whole mess with Aloysius had been sorted out. The hallway was dark but soft light shone through the crack between the door and its casement. Asami pushed the door open asking, "Akihito, what are you………." He trailed off without finishing.  
  
The room had been transformed. Where once had been the bedroom of a young female adult obsessed with music was a nursery. Two teak cribs sat on the solid wall between the two smaller bedrooms. Opposite them was a large changing table in glossy black embossed with pink and white Cherry blossoms flowing off dark wooden branches. The walls were covered in a rich cream fabric embroidered with emerald bamboo.  
  
Most surprising of all though, was the thick emerald green leather chair in which Akihito sat with two small wrapped bundles. In each of his hands he held a bottle from which the bundles were busy slurping. Asami stopped and stared.  
  
Akihito laughed; albeit softly so he didn't disturb the tiny babies in his arms. "It is not often I get to see you surprised. I guess all these months of sneaking around and Kaida threatening to leave Kei was worth it." He looked down at the babies then back up, "Well, come greet your children, Ryuichi."  
  
Asami smiled as he crossed the room, "how, when?" He knelt at his lifemate's feet and gently stroked the fine hairs on their heads. One was as raven as Asami crowned with hair black as pitch; the other was silver haired like Akihito. The two tiny children opened their eyes at their father's touch and Asami found himself captured first by the cornflower blue eyes on the raven which Aki introduced as his son and then by the golden hue of his silver haired daughter's.  
  
Asami picked up the girl when she pulled away from the bottle. He followed Aki's instructions on how to burp her, placing the long soft cloth over his shoulder before propping her upon it and gently patting her tiny back. He was glad of the cloth when she spit out a little of the digested milk. He looked back at Akihito performing the same action with the little boy.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. I'm pretty sure we both have to sign the paperwork to collect our DNA and agree to this." He glanced over at a blushing Akihito, "and how did you pay for it?"  
  
Aki shrugged, "You did sign the paperwork. I asked Kei to sneak it into the stuff you sign every day. As for the DNA do you remember the blood work Riki said he had to do on you last year?" He rose with the now sleeping baby boy and crossed to a crib. As he laid the child down he said, "As for payment; I sold 'Freedom' to Tachibana."  
  
Asami shook his head; 'Freedom' was one of his lifemate's favorite self-portraits. Though only those that knew the boy intimately would know it was him in the picture. Aki has taken it after one of their longer sessions in the secret room. It was also the first time Asami had left Akihito restrained and alone. Magena of the Kermode, one of the North America council members, had called on the special line seeking Asami's help.  
  
Asami had almost not answered; after all it had only been a few months since Akihito had brought him back the ropes and even now after nearly seven years of marriage Akihito sometimes tensed while Asami wrapped him in the soft knots. That day he'd wrapped Akihito in some of his more complicated rope work. The boy was tied kneeling on the bed; his arms behind him bent so they aligned with his back bone and ran straight up it. Even his hands hand been wrapped so they remained flat palm to palm.  
  
To keep Akihito kneeling Asami had tied the young man's legs first to each other then he bent them and tied the ropes on Akihito's thighs to the ropes on his calves. Asami had wanted Aki to not curl his feet or cross his ankles so he'd also wrapped rope about them and even tied the boy's big toes together Akihito was insanely flexible and Asami had used the boy's ability to the fullest.  
  
When the last rope was in place Aki had looked like a freshly wrapped mummy. Though he was decked out in light blue and dark grey rope and the dark pink flush tinting his skin was full of life. Asami had just tugged on the last of the knots checking that his lover was safe in them when the tablet had rung. Asami had not answered the first set of rings. He had promised Akihito he'd never leave him alone and vulnerable again. The third time the sound went off he knew he had to answer the damn thing.  
  
He'd assured Akihito he would just be in the main bedroom that he'd hear if Akihito called out and after a silent nod from the boy he'd reluctantly stepped into their main bedroom to answer.  
  
The call had taken several minutes. In fact nearly ten passed before he could gracefully extract himself from it. Had he'd heard any sign of distress or hell even sounds of discomfort from Akihito he'd have hung up on the council woman without even saying bye. Akihito had remained as Asami had positioned him the entire time.  
  
When Asami had returned to the secret room he'd at first thought his lover had passed out. The boy's eyes were closed and breath was slow and even. He'd rushed to the bed side and knelt before reaching out to stroke his silvery hair. Akihito had opened his eyes then and smiled. When Asami had apologized, still something he only ever did with Akihito, the boy had merely responded, "I knew you'd come back, you promised. Trust you to keep it."  
  
Asami had carefully unwound his lover; rubbing and massaging each muscle and joint bent and constrained by his rope work. Once unbound though there were numerous dark rope marks across the boy's body. No one that saw them could mistake them for anything else. Asami had tensed for the tirade. Akihito hated it when he left kiss marks and these were a hundred times darker and more obvious.  
  
Akihito had just taken a look in the mirror and fetched his camera. He took a lot of photos. Several were taken of him standing in their long dressing mirror. You could see the weave of the ropes in the bruises. Asami had not tied them past being uncomfortable for his sunao, but even Asami still found himself surprised at how easily Akihito bruised.  
  
Aki had kept two of the several dozen he'd taken. One, 'Freedom' was of his body from the neck down clothed only in his tight boxer briefs. The reflection of the flash Aki had used obscured his face and the left side of his torso hiding his brand. In it he stood fully facing the mirror. The photo captured the carved teak wood of the mirror's frame. Each twist of branch, each vein of leaf, and even the softness of the carved petals was detailed in the photo. It was a perfect frame for the soft white skin littered with nearly perfect lines of rope bruises reflected in the glass.  
  
The second was of both of them. Asami stood behind his young lover, with his arms wrapped about his lifemate. Aki had used a softer flash and special filter for the shot. Both their faces were visible and Akihito's brand nearly glowed. Akihito had cropped the picture so that the brand was centered. Parts of the mirror and wall were missing from the photo but no one looking at the picture could mistake the comfort Asami's arms provided the boy or the look on Asami's face as he peered down on him.  
  
Aki had taken that photo with his camera on a tripod enabling him to capture his own face in the work. Asami had come upon Aki working with the photo in his home workshop where his bedroom used to be. It was the look on his lifemate's face as he worked with it that had Asami paused in his original quest.  
  
It was nearly a week after the session from which the picture had been made and Asami had actually nearly forgotten them. He'd entered the workspace to ask if Akihito would have a day off later in the month. Now Asami couldn't even remember why he'd needed to know. He did remember pausing while looking at the screen and blurting out the first thought he had, "You really do trust me now, don't you?"  
  
His voice must have sounded shocked because Akihito had turned at the question actually offended, "Of course I trust you!"  
  
Asami had kissed the top of his lifemates head before responding, "I know you say it all the time," he captured Aki's eyes then, "sometimes, though you still flinch."  
  
Akihito ducked his head at that. Asami had carded his fingers through the boy's blonde locks, before continuing, "I understand." He twisted Akihito's office chair and knelt in front of him, "you remember what Sachiel said?"  
  
"I may never fully stop reacting based off my past." He sighed, "I get it. I just....."  
  
"You just what?" Asami had cupped Aki's face kissing his lips when the boy just frowned. "You know you can tell me anything."  
  
Akihito had leaned into Asami's chest, "I hate that my past hurts you." He raised his fingers to rest over where the scar resided on Asami's chest. Members of the People shouldn't scar unless special precautions are taken, like Asami had done for Akihito's brand or when the person takes so much damage they nearly die.  
  
Asami reached up and grasped the fingers ghosting over his silk shirt, "I would take a thousand bullets to keep you safe."  
  
Akihito had sighed, "I know." He glanced back at the image his tablet transmitted upon his desk, "I think I'll keep this one too. I'm going to blow it up and frame it."  
  
"What are you going to call it?" Asami asked as he pulled Akihito up from the chair.  
  
He turned back to Asami and smiled, "'Trust'. We can put it in our room to remind both of us."  
  
Movement by his lover brought Asami back to the present. He patted the back of his daughter gently and move to the unoccupied crib before saying, "You never cease to surprise me, Kitten." He slowly lowered the baby girl and settled her into the empty crib before turning and drawing Akihito into his arms.  
  
"Ugh, I'm never going to live down that nickname." He leaned against Asami's chest and sighed, "You still haven't told me why you think I'm a baby cat."  
  
Asami led Akihito out of the nursery. He would explore it later; he'd read up in the past four months about new born babies while planning his own surprise for the young man and figured they only had about three and half hours before the twins woke wanting to be fed again.  
  
Akihito frowned at him, "Asami where are we going?" He glanced anxiously at the babies, "I didn't turn the monitor on."  
  
Asami released his lover who crossed the room and pressed a wall panel above each bed before returning to Asami's side, "They are hooked up to our tablets and we'll be notified if anything disturbs them."  
  
Asami smiled softly as Akihito checked the cribs one more time muttering about needing to ensure there were no stuffed animals or loose blankets that could smother them. Asami knew then he was going to have to be extra vigilant about the guards that surrounded his lifemate. He should probably ask Suoh to get them all certified with CPR and other first response techniques for babies. It would go a long way in keeping Akihito calm.  
  
Luckily the monitor situation had deflected Akihito's attention from the fact that Asami hadn't answered his question and the following hours were spent too busy with other activities for the boy to remember.  
  
The twins were named after Akihito's father and Asami's sister. Otome grew up to be a Jō just like her father even though she was often mistaken by many to be Akihito when approached from behind. After being mistaken for her papa at the man's own hundredth wedding anniversary though she finally stopped wearing pant suits and grew her hair out to match her obasan's. Otome was too tall to be mistake for Kaida.  
  
Hirito was a natural born Sanrantaru, the first natural born Radiant in nearly a thousand years. His features belied his powers. Like his sister was so often mistaken for their Papa Akihito, Hirito was forever being mistaken for Ryuichi. He took to wearing his hair long like his favorite uncle Liu Fei Long. Like his namesake his passion was piano.  
  
He was also fond of using his powers to play clever jokes on his friends, family, and when he felt it was warranted individuals that thought to cross those people. Every one of the People knew that to be pranked by Hirito was a warning. The next time they encountered an Asami it would likely be Otome or worse the twins' father Ryuichi.  
  
Otome took over Sion from her father. She had collected her own set of impressive Mages both natural born of the People as well as turned humans. Asami wasn't even nervous about her being in charge.  
  
Hirito was hosted by the Arbatov clan in Russia for his first international concert at twenty-five. There he met his lifemate and bonded with the daughter of the head of the Arbatov's main branch. Mikhail often laughed that his Wind daughter was lifemate to the only natural born Radiant in centuries. Though when the two of them left to become Liu Fei Long's Mages he groused and groaned for years.  
  
Two Hundred Plus Years  
  
The evening before their two hundredth wedding anniversary found Akihito standing in front of the long mirror in their closet with Asami tugging the ends of his cravat out from under the tux's collar while Akihito glared at him and groused, "I can't believe after two hundred years you still don't like how I tie these things."  
  
Asami laughed as he deftly set the grey silk in place and pinned it before ruffling his lifemate's hair, pulling him back to his chest and wrapping his arms about him. "I still don't get how you think this has anything to do with your tie," he whispered just before nibbling Aki behind the ear.  
  
Akihito sighed and leaned back against his spouse. "I can't believe you haven't gotten bored with this." He turned then and tugged on Asami's white tux jacket, "Though I am really glad you haven't."  
  
Asami stilled his hands, grinning when Aki pouted at being stopped, "don't worry Kitten, I promise we'll spend all day tomorrow in bed." He laughed at Akihito's shiver and slightly panicked look. "Tonight the children and grand-children want to give us a party. I don't want to break our promise about not being late."  
  
Akihito huffed, "We wouldn't have to give it if you hadn't made us late so many times when they were in grade school." He pulled from his lifemate's arms and slipped into his tux's jacket. Tugging on the shirt sleeves to make they lay correctly. "I still can't believe Kirishima kept these."  
  
Both their tuxes were white, though there the similarities ended. Asami's was a traditional white wedding tux under which he wore a maroon vest and narrow matching tie. The tails were long and sharply cut.  
  
Akihito's tux had grey boarders along the coat lapel to match his cravat. His coat tails were rounded and not as long on him as Asami's were. Additionally the white silk shirt had been modified to have two tails. The main shirt tucked into Akihito's slacks but at the back and sides an extra layer of fabric draped over his behind hanging longer than the tails of his jacket. The bottom of this material was scalloped and trimmed with a tiny fringe of lace.  
  
Asami tucked their respective silk handkerchiefs into their coats replying, "Actually it was Kaida that saved them." Asami's small square matched his tie and vest; Akihito's matched the tail of his shirt.  
  
Akihito frowned, "I didn't think to save her dress."  
  
Asami laughed and pushed Akihito out of the closet, "We need to go." He all but pushed Akihito to the penthouse door overriding every attempt Aki made to find some last minute thing they needed to do before leaving. Two hundred years and Akihito still hated to be the center of attention.  
  
He held his lifemate's hand rubbing soothing circles on his wrist as they pulled up to the red carpet lining the steps up to Club Tomei Nawa. He got out first allowing the cameras to take pictures and realize that the couple was no one of note. The club had remained much the same since he'd opened it, though Dracen had slowly altered over the years as Taketo had gotten older, found his own lifemate, and had a son.  
  
Club Sion was still the pinnacle of clubs for the rich and famous. His daughter had improved on the stringent membership requirements for both the main areas and the private rooms. However the floors above had changed drastically with several floors having been given over for schooling children of the People. She had centralized and yet globalized the traditional training those children get, setting up several exchange programs to bring the various groups closer. Asami was looking forward to giving up his seat on the council to her.  
  
Only after the cameras dispersed did Asami reach back for Akihito's hand. He smiled as his lover exited the limo and leaned into his side allowing him to wrap his arm about his waist. He almost missed the quite thank you Akihito gave him as they climbed the steps and entered the club. The club's head of security bowed to them and waved them past the club's coat check and up the stairs. There Taketo met them and led them with a smile past the regular VIP tables and into the special viewing area.  
  
Aki paused at the top of the stairs leading down to the bottom level. Every one of their friends and family still on planet were there. His grandfather and grandmother had passed nearly a hundred years ago but Morihogosha Aibi-sensei and Taimukiipaa Chimon-sensei were still well, though neither worked with the Council anymore. Liu Fei Long, his lifemate, and all of his Mages including Akihito's and Asami's son, Hirito were crowded around several tables on the bottom level. Nearby Mikhail Arbatov stood speaking to his daughter while being climbed over by two of their grand-children.  
  
Asami grunted when he saw them, "I swear it is your fault that they turned out wolves."  
  
Aki laughed, "Don't blame me for that. Though, even I wish Mikhail would stop talking about superior genes."  
  
They walked to the center stage where a table had been erected upon which was a near perfect replica of their wedding cake. Seven tiers of white cake covered in white and blue grey icing that matched the trim on Akihito's tux. There were numerous roses made from sugared peach peels piled on top of each layer except the top.  
  
There on the top layer where two hundred years ago had perched to exquisitely crafted dolls attired in replica wedding attire was instead a miniature of the newest faster than light generational space ship. Aki only knew that was what the object was because he had been part of the group allowed to take photos of the ship's build. He looked at Asami in confusion, frowning when his lifemate laughed.  
  
Asami was handed a flute of champagne by Kirishima as the secretary and Kaida joined them on stage. Kaida handed Aki a flute of bubbly and smiled at him as she stepped to her lifemate's side.  
  
Asami tapped on the table and waited for everyone to quiet down. Once their attention was on him he turned to Akihito, "Two hundred and seven years, thirty-six hours, and," he paused to check a clock, "thirty-three minutes in the past I found a pair of twins poisoned in an old Tokyo bay warehouse."  
  
Asami reached out and took Akihito's free hand, "It only took the boy a couple of hours to capture my heart. Capturing his has been the adventure of a lifetime." Asami paused and made sure Akihito's tearing eyes were looking into his as he knelt to one knee and repeated nearly the exact words he'd used to ask for Akihito's hand in marriage.  
  
"Twice now I've asked you to trust me. I am asking again." Where in the past he'd then asked for Aki's hand he now continued with, "You have given me your love and two wonderful children which in turn gave us both nine amazing grandchildren. I believe we've completed the journey the All Mother intended for us upon this green gem and you have stood by me for the best of it. So I ask, will you trust me again and join me on the next generational ship as it seeks new worlds for the People?"  
  
Aki almost missed the table as he shakily sat his glass down before throwing his arms around his lifemate and sobbing out, "Yes!" After the heartfelt answer he could only cry as his family and friends around him cheered.  
  
_**The End and The Beginning**_


End file.
